


Honey, Baby, Darling

by lynndae



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndae/pseuds/lynndae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely, you're not as discardable as the others. Not as easily forgotten as some starry eyed fan. No, you're much more than that, aren't you darling? Or, so you keep telling yourself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Baby, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on my AFF, but it was a different pairing there. This isn't a traditional "you" fic, but it is in the second person pov, so if you don't like reading that style, this work isn't for you.
> 
> Also, to avoid confusion because it isn't stated until like, the end, this would technically be Daehyun's pov.

When your lower back hits the edge of the table, you’re pretty sure that you’ve forgotten how to form even a single thought in that pretty little head of yours, aren’t you?

Although thinking would have never gotten you where you are now with _him_ of all people that you could be with, it would have never gotten you with the only guy that you have ever wanted. He is the one that builds you up and tears you right back down again with one mere glance. The one guy that apparently knows just where to touch another boy because, god, his hands feel skilled, don’t they darling? It’s like he knows what he wants, now sweetie, if only _you_ did.

Maybe he’s moving too fast, sunshine. Your head is spinning now, isn’t it?

One second, his lips are trailing here and his fingernails racking over there, next second he’s panting into one ear and groaning against your collarbone.

His hair is soft to the touch and look at that honey, you just can’t seem to keep your hands out of it.

But, this isn’t some spur of the moment thing, is it angel? At least, that’s what you keep telling yourself.

You repeat the words to yourself like a mantra, beating each word into your thoughts like a tattoo, over and over again. He’s just using you, you tell yourself, oh but how you know the truth, sweetie.

This feels too planned.

This wasn’t the way you wanted your first kiss to happen, but hey sweet heart, it isn’t that bad. Maybe you kind of _like_ to be taken with a bit of force with little to no say in the matter.

After all, babe, you have yet to say anything to get him to stop. But, stopping isn’t what you want, is it?

Maybe you should leave him in control, you sweet, innocent, stupid little thing, because at this point you don’t know your left from your right and up is becoming down and you have to wonder what they even taught you in school because none of it seems right when you’re with him.

Your body and your brain want two completely different things, it seems, but sweet thing, your lack of words is telling him all he needs to know so of course he’s going to take what he can.

And will you just stand there and let him, darling, after all, that is what you’ve always done, right?

His kisses are rough and wet and his fingers are even rougher and so painfully accurate. It’s almost like he can read you like an open book honey, and he knows just how to squeeze the strangest, most delicate sounds from your vocal cords.

But what is that, baby?

Why is it when he goes to kiss you, oh you sweet little thing, you willingly open your mouth to him?

You’re hands aren’t in his hair any more, no, they are clutching desperately at his shirt, not to push him away but to pull him closer, isn’t that right honey?  You’re desperate to crush his body against yours because its not like his hips aren’t already grinding against the denim of your jeans as it is.

You’re clawing at him like he’s the oxygen you need to breath and it’s like, if he isn’t _right there_ you might actually die.

You’re actions are desperate enough to make you look like the guilty part—the one with the smoking gun still in your unsteady grip.

That warm swelling, tickling sensation squirming in the area behind your navel surely isn’t helping, now is it babe? No, surely you aren’t being turned on because you know better, there is just no room for feeling to be involved here.

Well, you just keep telling yourself that, sweet heart. You and denial have always been on such good terms.

Prepare yourself now; don’t believe a single word he tells you. You know better than anyone else, precious darling, he can say he loves you all he wants. He can offer you the world and promise you the stars, but he doesn’t really mean it darling, does he?

You could almost swear that the words he is whispering into your skin are of the loving kind. You want to believe them, after all they seem sincere, real… it’s like he’s speaking them strictly for you and no one else, right baby?

But oh how you’ve seen too many girls fall victim to a quick tongue and sugar coated words. You know better, don’t you sweetest of sweethearts?

Then again, beautiful, you’re in too deep now. You’re stuck under the icy water with no means to tell how far you’ve got to sink before you hit the bottom or how long you even need to rise to reach the top. You’re so green and clueless and you don’t know any better—you don’t know a damn thing about suppressing hormones and curiosity.

You had no idea what one person could do to your self control, did you precious?

It doesn’t seem like he knows that restrictions even exist because he’s leaving traces of himself all over you, and you, you sickeningly addicted thing, you have no problem with that, do you?

Admit it now and save yourself the heartache, save yourself from the confusion and the hours of self doubt.

You want this, don’t you honey? Whatever this is or whatever it means to him, that is if it even means anything at all. You want it.

Honestly, what could you even mean to him anyways?

Do you honestly think letting him take out his sexual frustrations on you would make him like you anymore, sweetie?

Why are you so confused, darling?

You’re young and stupid and his hands are in constant motion and just become his lips are locked with yours doesn’t mean it has to actually mean anything.

You can pretend to forget, only if he does so first.

After all, you don’t need to be emotionally attached for it to feel so good, right?

Well, let’s face it baby darling, you _are_ emotionally attached, too hopeful in wishing that these sorts of things don’t happen on some whim of curiosity.

Yet here you are, getting swept away as your mind races with the thoughts of why this was even happening and even as he hoists your legs up to wrap around his waist, you still aren’t quite sure you understand what exactly _this_ is.

When tomorrow comes, will you be able to look him in the eyes, honey?

Will he meet your gaze and prove to you that you aren’t just something to release the pent up sexual tension on?

Oh and how you are so fragile and pathetic, just like those foolish girls, aren’t you baby?

You’ve fallen for him, and hard by the looks of it.

Pay attention. He’s saying your name now.

Don’t look so stupid now that you’re blinking into awareness and looking right at him.

His chest is still against yours, his grip vicious against your clothes as though he can pull you closer still despite the nonexistent space between you.

But sweetie, your mouth is moving and nothing is coming out and there he is just smirking at you like he’d known all along that he’d have this sort of effect on you.

And oh how he is looking at you.

Just the way he was staring right back into your eyes is enough to skyrocket your hope back up, despite all of the convincing you’ve done for yourself to prove otherwise.

Honestly, what were you thinking?

Would Yoo Youngjae really jostle you around like some play thing and leave you stranded and empty-handed? Anyone else, maybe, but surely not you… right?

“Daehyun…”

Sweet thing, apple of his eye, anyone who says your name like that can’t be in it just for a quick fuck.

You should really make up your mind, sunshine, because he’s not going to wait around for forever. Do you love him or are you too afraid of what that would mean? IS your trust in him really that fragile? You don’t have time for such dragging indecision—black or white, either you want this or you don’t.

So do you?

“Ahh… y-yeah?”

Smooth, Juliet. That was a very intelligent string of words, care to try again?

Oops, you’ve taken too long again, and his lips are on yours again and whatever you might have even tried to say is being swallowed.

By now you know, honey, you can feel it deep within your chest. You’ve reached the point of no return.

You’re too far gone and too invested for this to be a one time thing that is to be forgotten.

Then again, sugar, he’s the one that’s got you in the vice like grip as if he’s afraid you’re the one that is going to walk away and pretend like this was all a dream.

Do you even know what you really want out of this?

Five minutes ago seems more like five days, and come on sweetness, you don’t know yourself nearly as good as you think you do.

You have no idea what passion feels like, what sex smells like or how pain can be a form of pleasure when executed properly.

When you walk away from this, you plan to leave your beating heart in the palm of his hand, don’t you darling?

But you should really stop that train of thought, honey. You have to give Yoo Youngjae a little more credit then a one-night-stand kind of person.

Surely you’re not as discardable as the others. Not as easily forgotten as some starry eyed fan.

No… you can be so much more than that, can’t you?

“Hey… did you even hear me?”

Maybe you should let the boy speak for himself before you go jumping into conclusions, sweetness.

“Ah, sorry… what was that?”

“I asked if this was okay…”

You’re not sure what to think anymore. His hands keep you from pushing away, but you know that you’d never want that in the first place.

Can’t you see that he doesn’t want you to leave?

Can’t you see how stupid you can be sometimes?

He’s mumbling sweet nothings into your skin again as he holds you oh so very close, his voice so soft that it is nearly lost.

Something about not telling you sooner, never showing you, and oh how you want to laugh.

All those hot and bothered, sleepless nights you could have avoided if you had just made your own move sooner.

But with all that crippling self doubt of yours, it had to have been him to move first, right baby?

“Youngjae…” His name has never tasted as good on your tongue as it does now.

His fingers fiddle with the bottom of your shirt, lifting it slightly as he tests you.

Maybe you’re still going to doubt yourself, but that is normal, isn’t it honey? As your shirt is discarded, falling in a pesky heap at his feet, you can’t help but hope your thoughts won’t be riddled with doubts and what ifs this time.

After all, round two was sure to feel much better, because you’re going to know what it means.

So, let’s do it again, but this time, try not to hold anything back you sweet, innocent, stupid little thing you.


End file.
